


Turnabout is Fair Play

by wsgoddess



Category: Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid (1969)
Genre: M/M, Multi, potentially questionable consensuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-23
Updated: 2011-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 00:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsgoddess/pseuds/wsgoddess





	Turnabout is Fair Play

Sunlight dappled through to the stream, turning splashes into diamonds and the leaves into a background of glowing emerald. Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid stripped off dirt-streaked jackets and hard-worn pants at the edge of the stream, talking in low voices. August had warmed the water, and getting in and washing the dust of hard riding off was downright pleasurable.

Etta snuck up to the large, smooth-barked Brazil-nut tree near the bend in the river and appreciated dripping water over rippling muscles. Butch stretched out on a rock like a Greek statue.

She stepped out, wearing the pair of riding breeches they'd gotten her to make get-aways easier. She was down to her camisole on top. And she was brandishing one of their guns.

"Looks like I'm the only one of us that's armed right now." She gestured with the gun. "So I aim to get me some entertainment out of it. You, Lover, you suck him off." She jerked her head at Butch. "Real good, like I hear you do at night after you think I've gone to sleep."

The Sundance Kid glanced blue eyes warily at her out of the side of his eye, while carefully picking his way over shifting wet stones to comply. Butch shrugged, raised an eyebrow and smiled and put one arm behind his head.

Etta watched blond hair lightly brush sensitive skin as the Kid leaned over to take Butch into his mouth. She heard Butch moan slightly as the warm mouth engulfed him. His hips were leaving the rock slightly. The Kid looked up her through lashes and windblown hair as he made an exaggerated show of pulling up until only the tip was in his mouth, then gliding back down to the root. She slipped fingers into her pants with the hand that wasn't holding the gun. Up the shaft again, all the way, teasing the piss slit at the top with his tongue so she could take a good hard look at Butch's manhood. She rocked against her hand, raising a spreading warmth. Sunlight danced across wet skin, in this place where no one was looking for them. She watched her lover give himself over to his task, working his mouth up and down, mustache encircling engorged flesh with each stroke. She bit her lip and slipped a finger into her slick cunt.

"Now lick his balls." The Kid gave her a look again then complied. "Glad he's just washed," he sniped. Butch gasped at the gentle lapping. "I like the way she thinks. She's good at it. She could do the thinking for... oh..."

"Heads up, Lover." Etta tossed across a small oilskin pouch of goose grease. He turned, caught it, and began greasing up his fingers. Back to sucking, but now slippery fingers found their way between Butch's legs, teasing his hole then slipping inside, one, two, stroking upward. He was rewarded with thrusting hips and whimpering pleas for more.

"Turn him around and fuck him," she ordered. Butch got off his perch and stood in the stream, bent over, leaning onto the rock for support. Behind him, the younger man greased up his cock, positioned himself, and pressed in. Tension for a moment, then with practiced release, the circle of muscle relaxed and engulfed first the glans, and slowly more and more of Sundance's shaft, until hips met ass. Butch's bright blue eyes met Etta's with a smile. Etta circled wetness around her clit.

"Fuck him," she repeated. The men started moving, picking up steam until there was a steady slapping rhythm. The Kid had a hand around and was pumping his lover's cock. He slid himself in and out of tight smooth warmth here in the light with Etta watching and life couldn't get much better than this. After riding the feeling for as many minutes as he could hold on to, he gave a cry. "Ah! I'm gonna cum!" His hand sped up. "Cum with me! Cum! Ahhh! Ahhh!" His hips pumped spasmodically as he filled hot white liquid inside his friend's ass, his friend who was only seconds behind him, shooting semen an impressive distance to shore. Etta plunged in two more fingers, thumbing her clit frantically, and joined them in climaxing with a thrash and a only partially bitten-back scream.

Minutes later, they were curled up in a puppy pile on shore.

"My turn to 'surprise' the two of you after supper." Sundance murmured, half asleep.

"I could get used to rotating who does the thinking." Butch said, and pulled his hat over his eyes.


End file.
